Devices resembling cigarettes consisting of a filter with a nicotine depot are described in WO 2004/098324, WO 2004/095955, WO 2009/105919, DE 10 2008 014 587, DE 10 2005 054 255 A1, DE 103 56 925 B4, WO 2006/002 445 A2 and AT 505 472 A1.